The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to monitoring a person, sometimes a child, in the home environment.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Managing the status of a person in a household can be a complicated process. Depending on the age of the person, multiple factors may need to be tracked and monitored for a second person to feel the first person is adequately safe and healthy. Additionally, monitoring systems may be stand-alone systems not integrated into a more holistic approach to monitoring.